Peraturan Keluarga Nomor 92
by Raein Ren
Summary: [Sequel of Contekan Tetangga Musuh Cinta Yeol?] Peraturan keluarga nomor 92 itu memang harus dipatuhi. "Peraturan nomor 92. Jangan ragu-ragu jika memang mencintainya." ChanBaek. Yaoi pure YAOI. warning inside. RnR? DLDR?


Nam Raein Present

**Peraturan Keluarga Nomor 92**

**Chanyeol, Baekhyun**

**[ChanBaek] **

This fic wrote last evening at Wednesday. And I don't know about this genre, anyway. And absolutely this is the sequel of my lastest ChanBaek fic.

**Hope you Enjoy it~! **

**And warning inside~!**

**And don't forget to ****read****the special note from me at the end of this story**

**Summary :**

"**Peraturan nomor 92. Jangan ragu-ragu jika memang mencintainya."**

* * *

Cuaca hari ini standar. Jalanan hari ini biasa. Perasaan hari ini juga biasa saja. Langit kehilangan warnanya dan nampak monoton—belakangan ini—karena dipenuhi warna biru muda tanpa gumpalan awan sama sekali. Entah dari mana mentari menyinari langit kota Seoul dan sebagian pancarannya menyinari ruangan kerja Chanyeol di lantai 33. Ia terduduk di kursi kerjanya dengan mata yang menyortir beberapa berkas yang harus ia kerjakan, ia terlihat tenang. Punggunya terlihat berwibawa. Tiba-tiba…

_Braak!_

_Buukk!_

"_Aaawww! _Sakiiit!" Chanyeol mendongak dengan cepat, melihat sebuah buku agenda rapat meluncur cepat dari kepala menuju kakinya.

Baekhyun menatap lelaki yang berstatus pacarnya itu dengan alis berkerut sebal dan sorot mata yang galak. Layaknya induk ayam yang siap menyerang siapa saja yang mengganggu anaknya.

"Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun apa-apaan kamu tuh!" Teriak Chanyeol setelah mengalihkan pandangan dari buku agenda rapat yang tergeletak tepat di samping sepatunya.

Baekhyun menutup pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol. Dengan berkacak pinggang, ia mendesah. "Hebat," serunya. "Baru lima setengah tahun kita pacaran kamu udah berani selingkuh." Lelaki manis yang mengganti warna rambut menjadi ungu itupun berjalan cepat menuju meja kerja Chanyeol, menatap kekasihnya sekali lagi yang sedang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Hebat, Yeol. Hebat." Tegasnya sekali lagi.

Otak Baekhyun bekerja dengan cepat. Apa yang terjadi? Baru lima setengah tahun mereka berpacaran, dan siang ini ia dikejutkan dengan bisik-bisik karyawan kantor perusahaan ayah Chanyeol yang mengisukan bahwa Chanyeol tengah dekat dengan seorang perempuan dari anak kolega ayahnya. Benar-benar berita yang membuat Baekhyun mendapatkan _shock therapy_.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Ada apa dengan kekasih manisnya itu? Tak biasanya ia marah-marah di siang hari. Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi, Baekhyun marah-marah di kantor, pakai teriak-teriak lagi pula. _Emang sikap over dramatisnya enggak ilang-ilang dari kecil_. Batin Chanyeol dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"Baekhyun, pelan-pelan kalau ngomong. Kamu ngambek kenapa lagi, Sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya berdiri dan menyentuh kedua bahu kekasihnya dan menuntunya duduk di kursi depan meja kerjanya, sementara ia duduk di atas meja.

Baekhyun mendengus dan menyilangkan kaki, menghindari kontak mata dengan kekasihnya itu. "Kamu lagi deket sama anak presdir Lee itu? Siapa namanya? Lee Hojung? Atau siapalah itu." katanya dengan nada kesal dan mencuri pandang reaksi Chanyeol.

"Aku enggak pernah merasa deket sama dia." Chanyeol mendesis dengan tuduhan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Bohong, buktinya tadi pagi karyawan di sini pada ngomongin kamu sama Hojung itu, dan siang ini malah ada yang mengira kita putus." Baekhyun menatap murka kedua manik Chanyeol yang malah balas menatapnya dengan pandangan santai. Semakin membuat Baekhyun naik pitam.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah kekasihnya setelah mendengar kata 'putus' di antara kalimatnya. Baekhyun sempat mengira kekasihnya itu akan mengamuk dan memarahi bawahannya, namun…

"Ya sudah, enggak usah dipikirin, Sayang."

Jawaban itulah yang berada di luar dugaannya, terlebih Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan menatap manik Baekhyun santai, seperti tidak ada hal besar yang terjadi. Benar-benar membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya kesal dengan sejuta sumpah serapah yang ia ucapkan dalam hati.

Ketika Baekhyun sedang menutup mata dan memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut, tanpa ia sadari Chanyeol tersenyum miring di sisinya, dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol meraih tangan kekasihnya itu dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

"Chanyeol, lepas! Kamu udah gila apa?!"

Bahkan suara Baekhyun yang memintanya melepaskan cengkeraman di tanggannya pun tidak dihiraukan dan malah terus melangkahkan kaki menuju lift.

Baekhyun mengerang sesampainya di dalam lift dan Chanyeol sudah melepaskan cengkeramannya di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Kamu makin hari makin idiot tahu enggak, sih?" sembur Baekhyun seraya memperhatikan pergelangannya yang memerah. "Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya tanpa ada nada bersahabat sama sekali.

Chanyeol hanya melirik sekilas ke arah pergelangan kekasihnya sebelum bernapas lega karena pergelangan kekasihnya hanya merah dan tidak lecet. Karena jika sampai lecet, yang ada ia bisa ditendang tidur di luar apartemen oleh Baekhyun.

"Temani aku makan siang. Aku lapar."

Baekhyun berdiri di tempatnya dengan membeku setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Setelah adegan tarik-tarikkan, bahkan Baekhyun yang sampai memukuli lengan Chanyeol sepanjang koridor menuju lift, pokoknya udah mirip drama banget deh, dan hanya karena Chanyeol minta ditemani makan siang? _Idiot, idiot, idot!_ Maki Baekhyun dalam hati.

Menghela napas dengan kesal Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan keras dan mengabaikan rintihan jerapah berotot itu.

Dengan mengusap kepala belakangnya Chanyeol mengerang. "Kamu tuh dari dulu enggak pernah bosen-bosennya mukulin kepalaku ya, Baek? Gimana kalo aku jadi idiot? ha?!"

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan membasahi bibirnya sebelum berkata, "Tanpa aku pukulin kepalamu, kamu tuh udah idiot ngerti enggak?!" jawab Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat membalasnya pintu lift berdenting dan pintu segera terbuka, Baekhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol sebelum berjalan terlebih dahulu keluar lift kemudian diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Saat dua manusia itu melewati lobi, banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan mereka masing-masing, Chanyeol berhenti sebentar di depan meja resepsionis dan berkata, "Kalau ada yang mau menemuiku bilang pacarku lagi ngambek hebat hari ini jadi aku enggak punya waktu buat ketemu. oke? Lagi pula ini akhir pekan, kalian boleh pulang sebelum pukul 5." karyawan yang ada berada di meja resepsionis itu hanya melongo dan mengangguk paham.

Begitu jerapah berotot itu keluar dari gedung perkantoran dan memanggil nama Baekhyun berulang kali, mulailah para karyawan membicarakan mereka.

**.::92.92::. **

Baekhyun terlihat duduk di kursi kafe dengan bibir mengerucut dan tangan terlipat di dada. Sementara Chanyeol yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya.

"Sekarang jelaskan, kenapa kamu bisa berhubungan dengan Lee Hojung, walaupun kamu bilang itu enggak bisa dibilang deket-deket amat." Katanya dengan melirik Chanyeol yang mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Pokoknya jelasin. Aku enggak mau tahu." Lanjut Baekhyun ngotot.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng karena tingkah Baekhyun yang tidak pernah berubah jika sedang ngambek seperti ini. "Dia cuman ngasihin berkas yang Ayahku minta dari Ayahnya dia." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi kenapa harus kamu? Kenapa enggak ke aku aja? Kan aku sekertarismu." Tanya Baekhyun penuh emosi.

"Karena aku anak lelakinya, Baekhyun. Dan kamu itu kekasihku." Jelas Chanyeol sekali lagi dengan sabar. "Peraturan keluargaku nomor 34, anak laki-laki harus bisa jadi amanah."

Baekhyun mendengus. Lagi-lagi peraturan keluarga. Setelah mereka berdua bekerja di perusahaan ayah Chanyeol, kekasihnya itu sering membawa-bawa peraturan keluarganya yang tidak main banyaknya. Membuat Baekhyun sakit kepala saja.

"Enggak mau tahu, aku tetap membencimu." Kata Baekhyun keras kepala. Baekhyun menambah tekanan bicaranya. "Benci setengah mati, apalagi dengan kabar yang mengatakan kita putus."

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Aku tahu. Kamu sudah mencintaiku sejak kita masih kecil," sahutnya kalem membuat Baekhyun melongo di tempatnya.

Baekhyun membereskan _eyeliner_nya yang ia gunakan untuk memoles mata sipinya karena sempat berantakan karena marah-marah di kantor tadi. "Baguslah kalau kamu tahu," Baekhyun berdecak sebal. "Aku pergi." Katanya kemudian.

Chanyeol segera meraih tangan kekasihnya itu dan menatapnya. "Enggak, kita selesaiin masalah ngambekmu di sini," katanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku enggak ngambek, kamu kali yang over dramatis nganggep aku ngambek." Jawab Baekhyun cuek dan melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi berdiri dan menatap mata kekasihnya itu. "Kamu bohong. Aku bisa bedain mata tatapan yang lagi ngambek dan enggak." Ujarnya santai.

Baekhyun menatap jerapah berotot itu dengan mata terbelalak karena terkejut. "Kamu tuh! Semua orang juga bisa bedain, dasar idiot!" sembur Baekhyun geram. "Kamu pulang enggak? Atau mau aku kunci di luar apartemen?" tanya Baekhyun acuh.

Di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen mereka berduapun Chanyeol masih sibuk mengoceh ke mana-mana, namun Baekhyun masih dengan ekspresinya yang tidak berubah.

"Yang tadi aku bercanda. Aku terlalu mengenalmu untuk melewatkan tatapan cemburu di matamu dan aku rela jadi bahan bicaraan dari karyawan kantor untuk memastikan pandangan cemburu darimu."

Apa hebatnya itu? Jadi bahan pembicaraan? Ya Tuhan, ternyata Chanyeol tidak berubah sama sekali barang sejengkal. "Jadi kamu cuman—Astaga, kamu pikir umurmu berapa Oh Chanyeol?!" ujar Baekhyun marah-marah. "Bukannya kamu bilang peraturan keluargamu nomor 6, kalau berbohong itu adalah sebuah tindakan pengecut?"

Chanyeol nampak mengangguk-angguk sebelum menjawabnya. "Tapi peraturan nomor 7 mengatakan kalau berbohong demi kebaikan itu masih diampuni."

Chanyeol hanya tergelak dan menikmati sumpah serapah dari mulut Baekhyun yang terasa lucu untuk didengarkan. Ponsel Chanyeol yang berbunyi di dashbor mobil berbunyi dan menghentikan gelak tawa Chanyeol. Nama yang tertera di layar itulah yang membuat Chanyeol kelabakan bukan main, dan parahnya Baekhyun sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

_—Lee Hojung calling_

Jerapah berotot itu segera menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan ngeri. "Baek, aku bisa jelasin." Ujarnya sebelum Baekhyun sempat menyemburkan sumpah serapahnya lagi.

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal dengan erat dan Chanyeol berusaha menenangkannya. "Peraturan nomor 9 di keluargamu; tidak boleh berbohong karena kebohongan bisa membuat senjata makan tuan." Kata Baekhyun dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol. "Aku mau turun di sini."

Baekhyun merasakan tangannya bertambah sakit setiap kali ia berusaha melepaskannya. Maka ia hanya diam, setengah hati ia terpaksa mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol. "Hojung telepon karena pasti dia mau ngabarin kalau dokumen Ayahku udah dikirim ke rumah. Serius. Gimana, sekarang udah ngertikan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk setengah mati menahan rasa kesalnya. "Oke, kita pulang sekarang."

Chanyeol diam dan mulai menyetir kembali—setelah sebelumnya terpaksa menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Ia hanya diam mengamati sikap Baekhyun yang juga terdiam di sampingnya.

"Kamu tadi dengerin aku enggak?"

"Nggak, aku capek, mau pulang dan jangan coba-coba buat masalah lagi denganku."

Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan jawaban Baekhyun segera membanting stir ke pinggir jalan menyebabkan jidat Baekhyun terbentur dashbor mobil.

"Kamu ngajak ribut di sini?!" desis Baekhyun. "Kamu berani, ya? Astaga, jidatku, Yeol! Kamu udah lupa ya seberapa nekat aku kalau udah jengkel?!" semburnya dengan mengelus jidatnya yang mungkin sekarang sudah memerah karena benturan tadi, untungnya tidak lecet.

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan apa-apa lagi dan menatap Baekhyun sebal. "Aku udah minta maaf, Baek!" ucapnya frustasi, dan Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengacuhkan kekasihnya itu.

"Terserah, aku mau pulang. Kalau enggak aku beneran turun di sini!"

**.::92.92::. **

Sudah seminggu Baekhyun marah. Setelah pertengkaran kecil itu terjadi Baekhyun menjadi pendiam dan pelit sekali membagi suara indahnya pada kekasihnya itu. Akan tetapi itu bukan masalah lagi karena Chanyeol sudah tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membuat kekasihnya itu kembali seperti dahulu.

Baekhyun sekarang sedang terduduk di depan televisi apartemen mereka tanpa menanggapi keberadaan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatapnya. "Baek, masih marah, ya?" katanya lirih.

Objek yang ditanyai hanya mendongak dan mengangguk sekilas membuat Chanyeol menghela napas beratnya.

Seakan belum menyerah Chanyeol mulai bertanya lagi pada kekasihnya itu. "Setidaknya berilah aku kesempatan sekali lagi, bukankah kau tahu di peraturan keluargaku nomor 30? Setidaknya berilah kesempatan sekali lagi."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mendesah, membuat Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kepercayaan itu berbeda dengan cinta. Orang itu tidak mempercayaiku. Berarti ia tidak mencintaiku. Itu juga peraturan nomor 20."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menatapnya malas. "Berarti sama saja."

Chanyeol hanya mengernyit menanggapi jawaban Baekhyun. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, ya sama saja. Bukankah kau bilang di peraturan keluargamu nomor 21 mengatakan bahwa suksesnya sebuah hubungan adalah rasa saling mempercayai? Dan kau barusan membohongiku."

Chanyeol melongo untuk beberapa saat. Memang benar-benar Baekhyun itu lawan debat yang sepadan.

"Sekarang kutanya, apakah kau menerima permintaan maafku? Karena sekarang aku sedang melamarmu."

Baekhyun terbelalak dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang santai dan tidak sepadan dengan arti ucapannya. "Apa? Melamar? Dengan cara seperti ini? Astaga, Ya Tuhan, Oh Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mengangguk tegas. "Iya melamarmu. Kau bisa berjanji akan selalu berada di sisiku meskipun dalam situasi sesulit apapun?"

Sulit untuk dipercaya kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Oh Chanyeol yang terbiasa terlihat konyol dan sangat mudah untuk dianiaya, dan dengan kalimat tersebut juga membuat Baekhyun merasa salah dengar sehingga ia terlihat terkejut dan bingung.

"Bukankah orang yang menerima lamaran biasanya diberi waktu untuk berpikir?"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Sudahlah. Kalau seseorang yang dilamar meminta waktu untuk berpikir sudah pasti jawabannya 'tidak'."

Baekhyun yang kaget hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sipitnya. "Heh, kata siapa itu?"

"Kataku. Karena aku baru pertama kali ini melamar seseorang dan langsung ditolak." Jawabnya dengan nada yang dibuat sedikit memelas. "Malangnya diriku. Aku kira waktu lima setengah tahun itu sudah cukup untukmu mencintaiku. Bahkan lima setengah tahun itupun kau sering menganiayaku."

"Astaga. Baiklah aku akan menikah denganmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hatinya dan melupakan sejenak peraturan keluarganya nomor 25 yang mengatakan bahwa memaksa seseorang dengan tindakan apapun sekalipun itu dengan merajuk dapat mendatangkan bencana. Karena Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun, dan membiarkan Baekhyun marah seperti ini sama halnya kalian ingin melihat ia mati karena kecanduan alcohol.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi untuk sebuah kepastian.

"Sepertinya begitu."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya mendengar jawaban yang tidak pasti itu. Melihat air wajah Chanyeol yang seperti itu membuat Baekhyun cepat-cepat menambahkan.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja, apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah Chanyeol mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang seharusnya ia sudah tahu jawabannya. "Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak berbohong demi sebuah kebaikan seperti yang dikatakan di peraturan keluargaku nomor 7. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sungguh."

Dan setelah itu Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan pasti. Walaupun acara lamaran ini terkesan tidak bernilai, tapi pastilah hal ini yang membuat Baekhyun akan mengenangnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Peraturan nomor 92. Jangan ragu-ragu jika memang mencintainya. Dan seharusnya kita mengikuti peraturan itu, Baekhyun Sayang."

**.::92.92::.**

**One Hour After merried…**

Bibir yang hangat itu membuat jantungnya berdentum dengan cepat. Baekhyun menahan napasnya ketika bibir Chanyeol terus menciumnya dengan kuat dan rengkuhan di pinggangnya membuat Baekhyun mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mau tidak mau menahan napas melihat rasa haus yang mendalam dari tatapan mata dan sentuhan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya dan berkata sesuatu, namun dari mulutnya yang keluar hanya suara helaan napas pelan.

Seolah tidak diberi kesempatan lagi, Chanyeol segera menariknya lagi ke dalam pelukan dan menciumnya. Isi hatinya mengatakan ia tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun malam ini tersirat melalui ciuman itu.

Lebih dekat dan semakin dalam.

Napas mereka semakin cepat dan tangan mereka semakin sibuk. Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukannya dengan lembut, Baekhyun Sayang. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa."

Chanyeol berkata dengan jujur kepada Baekhyun yang kini sudah berada di bawahnya. Namun, berbeda dengan pengakuannya, Chanyeol ternyata adalah seorang yang romantis. Otot-ototnya terlihat dilengannya yang kokoh dan bulir keringat yang menetes di dahinya yang lurus.

Meskipun begitu Chanyeol mati-matian menahan emosinya dan melakukannya dengan lembut selembut yang ia bisa hanya demi Baekhyun. Napasnya yang terasa di telinga Baekhyun, sentuhan yang terasa di tubuhnya, dan suhu tubuh yang menempel pada permukaan kulit putih Baekhyun terasa membakarnya dan membuatnya bersemu merah.

Sementara Chanyeol tidak menghentikan gerakan di bibir dan tangannya seakan membuat Baekhyun akan kehilangan pengendalian dirinya. Suara erangan pelan terdengar kemudian dan begitu erangan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, suasana di ruangan berubah memanas seketika. Napas yang kasar keluar begitu saja.

"Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Lihat aku."

Baekhyun yang merasa tubuhnya memanas kala ia merasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang sepenuhnya mulai mengeras akhirnya bisa mengangkat kepala.

"Kau baik-baik saja jika aku masukkan sekarang?" bertanya dengan lembut seraya menatap lekat kedua manik Baekhyun itulah yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Baekhyun mengatur napasnya sebelum mengangguk. "Sedikit. Tapi sepertinya akan lebih sulit daripada memukul kepalamu."

Chanyeol menyeringai dan berkata dengan suara menggoda. "Mungkin ini akan lebih sulit daripada yang tadi."

Baekhyun tak kalah menampilkan seringaiannya. "Lakukan. Aku akan mencoba bertahan."

Melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu membuat Chanyeol merasa mendapatkan perlawanan dari istrinya yang baru dinikahinya sejam—atau mungkin sudah lewat—itu. Bibirnya yang bergerak mulai lebih dalam menyentuh leher Baekhyun, tangannya yang semula bergerak hati-hati karena takut meninggalkan sedikit memar di beberapa bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang putih itu sedikit kasar sekarang. Semua gerakan yang tadinya teratur kini seperti lepas kendali dan mereka berdua tidak bisa mengendalikannya lagi.

Ketika Chanyeol tidak sanggup menahan lagi, ia tetap tidak berhenti dan Baekhyun menjadi satu dengannya sampai akhir. Baekhyun menekan bibirnya pada pundak Chanyeol karena menahan erangannya atas sakit yang asing di tubuhnya. Chanyeol yang sudah memiliki seluruh tubuh lelaki di bawahnya itupun tersenyum, menyibak poni yang basah oleh keringat di dahi dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Sakit, Yeol."

"Maaf, Baek. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa berhenti sekarang." Chanyeol menyeringai sebelum berpesan, "Pegang erat-erat tengkukku karena aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Baekhyun mendesah dan mulai merasakan sensasi yang sama ketika Chanyeol mulai bergerak dan sibuk meninggalkan jejak di tubuh Baekhyun yang putih. Baekhyun sibuk merasakan perasaan penyatuan yang benar-benar luar biasa di benaknya. Chanyeol bermain secara luar dugaan dan ia juga bermain sesuai dengan apa yang ia katakan, lelaki itu tidak berhenti dan tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun lepas.

Akibat permainan yang dibuat Chanyeol, dunia mereka berdua seolah akan pecah ketika mereka sama-sama merasakan puncaknya. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menikmati sensasi itu karena Chanyeol yang menindihnya seolah bertekuk lutut.

Setelah mengatur napas Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut belakang Chanyeol sementara lelaki itu masih menumpukan badanya di atas Baekhyun dengan tubuh mereka yang masih menyatu.

"Yeol? Jangan tidur dulu. Kau belum melepaskan_nya_ dan aku juga masih ingin bertanya."

Chanyeol hanya bergumam dan menggulingkan badanya di samping Baekhyun dan dengan gerakan itu penyatuan di tubuh mereka terlepas, Chanyeol meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka sebelum menghadap ke Baekhyun yang terlihat lelah sama halnya dengan dirinya.

"Kau mau bertanya apa? Cepatlah, aku benar-benar lelah."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menaruh lengannya melingkari tubuh Chanyeol dan lelaki itu balas melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kan?"

Begitu pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, Chanyeol membuka mata dan menatap istrinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan karena cahaya remang di kamar mereka berdua.

"Baek, itu bukan pertanyaan yang sewajarnya di situasi seperti ini. Dan tanpa kau tanyakan kau tahu apa jawabanku. Sekarang ayo tidur."

Selesai berujar, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat tapi lelaki itu malah menahan dada Chanyeol dan membuatnya mengernyit. "Apa lagi Baek?"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi." Baekhyun meminta dengan nada lirih dan membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menolaknya.

"_Saranghae_, Baekhyun. Kau adalah pilihan terbaik untukku."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam pelukan jerapah berotot itu.

"Tapi Yeol, bagaimana aku mengatakan ini, ya? Tapi sepertinya kau adalah pilihan terburuk bagiku."

Chanyeol hanya menghela napas dan berujar di sela matanya yang sudah menutup. "Bagaimana jika kau diam dan tidur? Atau kita lanjutkan saja permainan kita?" tawar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda dan aku juga mencintaimu. Lagipula aku lelah dan merasa sakit di bawah sana. Selamat tidur Jerapahku."

Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas. "Ya. Selamat tidur, Sayang."

**.::92.92::.**

Peraturan keluarga nomor 92 itu memang harus dipatuhi.

"_**Jangan ragu-ragu jika memang mencintainya."**_

* * *

**END**

* * *

Muahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha pertama saya mau ketawa dulu aja :D gila ini buatan sendiri dan astaga… intinya yang minta sequel dari ff "_**Contekan Tetangga Musuh Cinta Yeol?**__" _ini nih udah jadi sequelnya yang ditulis cuman hari di mana ide ini muncul. Jika ada yang mengatakan ini lucu, aduh terimakasih, karena saya kurang yakin untuk comedynya… dan saya lagi ngefeel untuk buat ff sendiri dengan pairing ChanBaek hehehe. Dan saya yakin pasti ada yang minta sequelnya lagi… dan saya sedang memikirkan untuk itu… dan biasanya saya akan update cerita baru sebagai sequel :p

Terimakasih sebelumnya karena mau membaca… dan maaf jika ada typo. Karena typo itu manusiawi~~

* * *

**Review or Favorite? **


End file.
